Factions
Factions In Bionicle, there were several different factions with the most power or in greatest population. Each employed, recruited, or forced agents in order to fulfill their goals. They are listed here, with basic descriptions. Matoran Universe Dark Hunters The Dark Hunters were a group of beings headed by The Shadowed One, specializing in bounty hunting, assassination, and espionage. They included creatures of various species, and would do anything if the price is right. They were neutral in quarrels that aren't their own, but have fought for and against both sides. Some were extremely intelligent, others dim-witted but powerful. Brotherhood of Makuta The antagonists of the Bionicle. The Brotherhood of Makuta was an organization of the shapeshifting Makuta who were once loyal to Mata Nui. It was their job to create and modify species as they saw fit to ensure the universe would remain healthy and free of decay. After crushing the League of Six Kingdoms, they began to have thoughts of taking over. Only when Makuta Mutran met with the entity Tren Krom did they began to enact these plans. Makuta Teridax somehow knocked Mata Nui unconscious and slowly dying. This is part of a larger scheme which relies on the Toa Nuva completing their destinies. This plan was completed at the end of the 2008 story year, when Makuta Teridax took over Mata Nui's gigantic robotic body. They were cruel, ruthless and intelligent, and would stop at nothing to become rulers of the Bionicle Universe. Visorak Hordes The Visorak were a spider-like race composed of several swarms (analogous to the Bohrok, seen below) under a military dictatorship ruled by Sidorak (a ruler from the Island of Stelt) and his lieutenant, Roodaka (a female Xian warlord). Wielding Rhotuka, machine weaponry, Rahi slaves, and a strange mutating poison, they took over Metru Nui under the banner of a vengeful Makuta. Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui was a very secretive organization, known only by few. Most were fiercely loyal to Mata Nui. They were associated with beings of great power and unknown race, and fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. If Axonn, Brutaka, Hydraxon and Botar are to set any precedent, the Order of Mata Nui had members, powers and weapons of every type. League of the Six Kingdoms/Barraki The League of the Six Kingdoms was made up of six ruthless warlords, called the Barraki, and their armies. They ruled and conquered all that they could reach. The Barraki then decided that they wanted to rebel against Mata Nui himself.As they were preparing for battle, though, the Brotherhood of Makuta came and crushed the armies. The Barraki, were then banished to The Pit for plotting against Mata Nui. Because of the mutagen in the sunken-underwater Mahri Nui, the Barraki have mutated and taken the appearance of water Rahi. They used Squids and their fierce reputation to keep the ocean in check and menace the Matoran, while at the same time, searching for the salvation of the Mask of Life. Recently, the Order of Mata Nui allowed them to reform their organization, this time, to focus their attacks on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Hand of Artakha The Hand of Artakha was a mysterious ancient organization that did not exist for most of the BIONICLE. However, it was very influential. Like the Order of Mata Nui and the Dark Hunters, its members were all powerful, and of ambiguous various species. They were the predecessor to the Toa, being public defenders of justice, and disbanded shortly after the Toa were created. Many members went on to become members of the Order of Mata Nui, including Axonn and Hydraxon, while others later joined the Dark Hunters, such as "Shadow Stealer". Spherus Magna Fire Tribe Was one of the largest tribes on Spherus Magna and resided near the Great Volcano and Vulcanus. Known members include Ackar, Raanu, Kyry, Perditus, Malum and Crotesius. Water Tribe One of the smaller tribes, resided on the banks of the Aqua Magna and the Skrall River as well as Tajun. Known members include Kiina, Tarix, Berix, Scodonius and Kirbraz. Rock Tribe The largest tribe, resided in a series of mountain chains on Bota Magna as well as the Black Spike Mountains. Known members include Tuma, Stronius, Branar and Atakus. Jungle Tribe A tribe that resided on Bota Magna as well as Tesara. Known members include Vastus, Gresh, Tarduk and Lein. Sand Tribe Was a tribe that lived in the deserts of Bara Magna, regressed into Vorox and Zesk after the shattering. The only known member is Kabrua. Ice Tribe Was a tribe that lived in the Northern Frost and in Iconox. Known members include Strakk, Gelu, Certavus, Surel, Kirbold and Metus. Iron Tribe Was an ancient tribe that existed several millennia ago. Was wiped out by the dreaming plague leaving only a few survivors who became outcasts in the Spherus Magna society. The only known members are Sahmad and Telluris. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Bara Magna